Rééduque mon coeur
by Sinestrella
Summary: Alors qu'il avait prévu un voyage à Galar, Green se blesse le bras. ces deux éléments liés vont lui permettre de faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie et de se remettre en question sur des hantises qu'il préférait ignorer jusque-là. Ou selon le message d'origine : "green est tombé du mont argenté en essayant de rejoindre red et roy a trébuché en manquant un caillou en prenant
1. Chapter 1

Il avait fallu que ça tombe pile à ce moment.

Green avait passé presque un an à organiser son séjour à Galar. De la même manière qu'il avait décidé d'aller à Kalos pour ses études il s'était laissé tenté par la région de Galar suite au visionnage d'un match à la télé. Le phénomène du Dynamax l'avait intrigué, ce sui n'était pas étonnant, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait un Dracaufeu devenir gigantesque. Et venant de Kanto, il en avait vu des Dracaufeu.

Il avait donc commencé à se renseigner sur Galar. Malgré le charme de la région il fut déçu d'apprendre qu'il y avait une restriction quant aux pokemons qu'il pouvait prendre avec lui. Ce n'était pas grave dans la mesure où il ne venait pas dans le but de combattre mais il se connaissait : si l'occasion se présentait il ne pourrait pas refuser. Surtout si c'était l'opportunité d'affronter un pokemon dynamaxé. Mais le problème était surtout dans la mentalité de la restriction, pour lui c'était complétement idiot. Peut-être que c'était dans un but de préservation, il comprenait que certaines régions cherchent à se protéger un peu, surtout avec toutes ces histoire d'organisations criminelles ces dernières années, mais là, comme pépé dirait, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il allait donc devoir se composer une équipe spéciale avant de partir, heureusement aucun de ses pokemons manquaient d'entraînement, Green se respectait en temps que dresseur pokemon. Ça allait, il avait le temps.

Il essaya de contacter le professeur Magnolia mais fut étonner de tomber sur sa petite-fille. Apparemment Sonya, de son nom, avait repris le flambeau du laboratoire pokemon de Galar, apportant un vent de jeunesse aux recherches déjà entamée par sa grand-mère, vent renforcé par la présence de son assistant : un jeune du nom de Nabil. Autant dire que leur motivation actuelle à tous les deux laissait présager quelque chose de bon pour l'avenir de la recherche. Cela lui rappelait lui et pépé, il avait toujours été assez intéressé par la recherche, la preuve ses voyages à Galar et Kalos avaient principalement été guidés par sa curiosité et il avait déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises son vieux. Mais il se voyait mal reprendre le flambeau. Pas comme si Chen allait le lâcher de si tôt, son travail était sa vie et il ne savait pas que serait les autres professeurs si ce n'était pas pour les recherches du grand professeur Chen. Et puis Green aimait trop les combats pour s'adonner pleinement au travail de chercheur. De toute façon Nina et Leo semblaient partis pour prendre la relève.

La discussion avec Sonya se passa bien. Ses plans se concrétisait et maintenant les deux pouvaient se considérer comme amis. Le courant passait bien entre eux et Green ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Il avait ensuite passé les mois suivants à préparer son voyage, surtout à convaincre Peter de le laisser fermer son arène pendant quelques mois, ce pour quoi Green ne voyait pas le problème, qu'il s'absente quelques jours de plus ou de moins ça n'avait jamais été un problème. Pour lui. De toute façon il n'acceptait personne ayant moins de 7 badges. Si vraiment quelqu'un arrivait à battre les autres champions ainsi que les dresseurs de son arène, ceux-ci le préviendrai bien et il ne refuserait pas d'écourter son voyage pour un bon challenger.

Le problème dans toute cette histoire, c'était quand il avait essayé de rendre visite à Red. L'idiot était retourné au Mont Argentée à peine étaient-ils retournés de leur séjour à Alola. Green n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir aperçu dans l'aéroport au retour. Les deux se revoyaient de temps en temps mais c'etait pas encore ça. Ils étaient redevenus meilleurs amis mais à quoi bon si c'était pour que Red continue de passer sa vie là-haut. Ça agaçait toujours autant Green mais il savait que disputer Red sur ça ne servait à rien. Il ne faisait même pas mine de l'écouter quand ça arrivait et Green ne pouvait plus être énervé. Juste dépité au possible. Il abandonnait à chaque fois. Et maintenant, au lieu de faire changer d'avis Red, c'était lui qui le laissait faire et s'arrangeait pour avoir le temps de lui rendre visite régulièrement. Parce que oui, pourquoi Red descendrait au chaud à Jadielle alors que Green pouvait escalader la montagne gelée et dangereuse avec assez de couches de vêtements pour être encore entièrement couvert dans un strip poker où tout le monde est déjà nu tout en étant nul. Et encore.

C'était comme ça que c'était arrivé. Il voulait monter voir Red une dernière fois pour le prévenir de son départ. Il était même pas sûr que Red réagirait s'il s'absentait sans prévenir mais il sentait qu'il devait lui dire. Que même si Red ne témoignait de rien, au fond il tenait à lui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout et Red n'était pas si fermé à lui. Mais il commençait à se demander si parfois cette amitié valait vraiment le coût au moment où il chuta dans son escalade, retombant brutalement sur son bras, jurant lors du choc.

Il comprit vite en ressentant la douleur dans son bras qu'il allait devoir s'en occuper le plus tôt possible. Il avait de la chance d'être plus proche du centre pokémon que du sommet ; moins de ses efforts seraient gâché et il pouvait y aller plus rapidement. Sans même prendre la peine de se relever, parce qu'honnêtement il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable sur le coup, il sortit Mackogneur de sa pokéball, lui confiant sa sécurité et la charge de le transporter. Heureusement que ses pokémons étaient là.

Ce sera tant pis pour annoncer à Red son départ. Et puis vu la situation : allait-il vraiment partir à Galar blessé ? Pour éviter de se mettre à trop tracasser, il essaya de se relaxer dans les quatre bras de son pokémon, ne pouvant qu'attendre. Il s'assoupit presque, ne reprenant pleinement conscience qu'en entendant la voix d'une infirmière.

"Mackogneur, c'est une bonne initiative que tu as eu mais je ne peux m'occuper que des pokémons tu sais. C'est pas grave, pose-le sur la chaise."

C'était Joëlle, l'infirmière du centre du Mont Argentée. Certes la plupart des infirmières étaient aussi des Joëlle mais c'était la seule qu'il connaissait bien. Elle connaissait Red aussi et des fois les trois passaient du temps ensemble.

"Hey Jo', en forme ?"

Elle sembla à la fois exaspérée et amusée en entendant son ton de petit malin.

"Et bien moi oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Red a enfin perdu patience et t'as poussé dans le vide ? La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui dit que ça a pas marché.

\- Honnêtement j'aurai préféré, au moins ce serait pas de ma faute.

\- Ton pauvre petit ego, comment Green Chen a-t-il pu se faire mal dans notre économie ? Bon attends je vais appeler le service d'urgence de Jadielle."

Il la remercia rapidement avant de diriger son attention vers Mackogneur. Il lui sourit et tendit son bras fonctionnel vers lui. Mackogneur se baissa à hauteur du bras et se laissa faire caresser le haut du crâne.

"Merci Mackogneur, regarde dans la première poche de mon sac, il doit y avoir de quoi manger si tu veux."

Ça tombait vraiment mal, c'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire. Il était censé partir dans moins d'un mois à Galar. Il allait sûrement pouvoir partir quand même mais à tous les coups il aurait encore le bras emplâtrés là-bas. Lui qui voulait se mettre à l'aise voilà ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait juste dû lui envoyer Gold pour le prévenir, ça aurait été bien plus simple. Puis honnêtement Gold foutait pas grand chose de sa vie(un peu comme Red en fait) donc ça lui ferait pas bien de mal un petit détour au Mont Argenté. Green avait clairement trop de choses à s'occuper, il n'aurait pas glissé sinon. Puis bon si ça avait était Gold personne n'aurait été blessé. Pas qu'il soit plus talentueux, juste plus chanceux. Après tout ce n'était pas difficile d'être moins chanceux que Green. C'était toujours à lui que ce genre de choses arrivaient. À chaque fois qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de bien il fallait que quelque chose arrive avant. Et souvent lié à Red d'ailleurs. Ce dernier avait de la chance que Green l'aimait bien sinon ça ferait un moment qu'il le considérerait comme son porte-malheur.

Après son appel, Joëlle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir du centre afin d'attraper quelque chose. C'était une boîte de chocolat. Green fit mine d'être choqué.

"Alors comme ça les Joëlle grignote dès que le centre est vide ?!

\- Et encore tu n'as vu que cette boîte, tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'on a derrière."

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, faisant glisser la boîte de son côté de la table pour qu'il en attrape.

"Alors, cette visite au mont Argenté, Red te manquait ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Arf non, je voulais juste le prévenir que je partais à Galar bientôt, histoire qu'il soit au minimum au courant de ce que son meilleur ami fait de sa vie.

\- Tu pars à Galar ?!

\- Yep ma p'tite."

Elle lui mit une tape sur le haut du crâne.

"Et t'allais passer deux fois devant le centre sans me prévenir ?

\- Non, je t'aurai bien prévenu."

Non, il aurait complètement oublié. Et ça le faisait réalisait qu'il oubliait d'autres gens. Déjà rien que Nina. C'était dingue de penser à prévenir Red avant sa soeur mais avec tout ce qu'allait demander le fait d'aller prévenir Red c'était difficile de l'oublier lui, il se disait. Il fallait aussi qu'il passe un coup de fil à Morty, histoire qu'il ne lui rende pas visite pendant son séjour. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que les deux avaient pas traîné ensemble. Mais déjà il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ça

Il fut rapidement pris en charge, il fallait dire que Jadielle n'était pas très loin. C'était presque la porte d'à côté même. Le bilan ne fut pas surprenant : fracture du bras donc il fallait l'emplâtrer, au désarroi de lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose à part se préparer pour la suite.

Le week-end qui vint, il alla voir sa soeur. Elle avait déménagé il y a quelques années déjà lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec Léo, un chercheur installé au nord d'Azuria. Depuis le jeune couple avait eu un enfant : Antoine. Celui-ci avait déjà 6 ans et Green n'en revenait pas. C'était surprenant pour tout le monde de voir quelqu'un qu'on a rencontré le jour de sa naissance grandir, Le petit avait même déjà son premier pokémon. Bien sûr ce n'était pas comparable à quand lui et Red avaient eu leur premier pokémon : Antoine était trop jeune pour partir à l'aventure. C'était plutôt un ami avec qui rester à la maison. De plus, l'Evoli qu'il avait eu était malade. Enfin pas au point où c'était désolant. Il avait une santé fragile et ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux de l'amener à l'aventure. Mais là ce n'était pas un problème, les deux se rendaient heureux l'un et l'autre et Green était toujours attendri de les voir jouer ensemble. Il leur avait d'ailleurs pris quelques friandises pour la visite. Nina les interdirait sûrement de les manger trop vite mais ça leur fera quand même plaisir.

Il sonna et attendit seulement quelques instants avant que sa soeur lui ouvre. Et Leo arrivait à sa suite dans le couloir de l'entrée.

"Green quel plai- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton bras ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu mes aventures. Je t'explique ça dans le salon si tu veux bien ?

\- Oui vas-y entre."

Elle le laissa entrer, il lui fit une petite bise en l'étreignant d'un bras seulement. Quand il la relâcha il vit Leo lui tendre la main et il remarqua non sans reconnaissance que celui-ci avait pris la précaution de changer de main pour conserver leur salut habituel. Ils se demandèrent chacun des "ça va" avec des sourires de deux vieux amis se retrouvant. Ce qui était le cas après tout.

Alors que Nina et Leo entraient dans la cuisine, Green se stoppa un instant avant en voyant une petite tête apparaître au fond du couloir. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et il commença à s'accroupir en ouvrant son bras valide.

"Salut mon petit Toinou !"

Le petit était déjà en train de rire dans son bras à la fin de sa phrase.

"Alors ça va ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu me racontes quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?"

Antoine commença à lui raconter comme quoi ils étaient allés chercher des vêtements pour Evoli, divaguant bien souvent pour parler de choses comme ses camarades d'école, sa maîtresse ou bien les derniers dessins animés qu'il avait vu, mélangeant un peu tout dans un flot de parole rapide. Nina profita d'un moment de pause pour passer un café à Green.

"Antoine doucement, Green ne va pas s'envoler, plaisanta Leo. Tu veux quoi pour goûter ?"

Green les regarda interagir, amusé, profitant ensuite de la distraction pour s'adresser à sa soeur.

"Je pars à Galar d'ici le mois prochain.

\- Oh c'est sympa ça, t'y vas pour combien de temps ?

\- 6 mois normalement, j'ai contacté la nouvelle professeure, la petite-fille du professeure Magnolia, tu vois ?

\- Ouii bah elles sont déjà passées au Bourg-Palette quand on était jeunes.

\- Ah ouais ? s'étonna Green

\- Oui, Magnolia était passé voir pépé pour une recherche et elle avait pris Sonia avec elle histoire de lui faire découvrir Kanto.

\- Je me rappelle de Magnolia ouais, mais pas de Sonia.

\- C'est normal, elle était plus jeune que nous, puis tu devais te chamailler avec Red, encore une fois, se moqua-t-elle gentillement."

Green sourit malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas nier que Red et lui se chamaillaient un peu pour tout et rien à cete époque. Ou plutôt, c'était lui qui chamaillait Red pour tout et rien. Il était vraiment le pire des gosses. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être comme Antoine ? Son neveu était un ange.

"Et sinon le plâtre ? entama Leo. C'est une des nécessités pour aller à Galar ? La moitié de tes pokémons et le bras emplâtré histoire de te plonger dans le moment le plus possible ?

\- Non ça c'est quand j'ai voulu avertir Red de mon départ, j'ai glissé au mont Argenté."

Leo grimaça, compatissant avec l'accident. Nina rit à côté.

"Y a quelques années tu aurais directement blâmé Red pour ça.

\- C'est de sa faute techniquement, grommela Green, s'il restait pas perché là-haut toute sa vie j'aurai pas ce problème

\- Au moins maintenant on sait où il est."

C'est vrai que c'était pas donné. Ils avaient attendu 2 ans avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles, suite à sa disparition. Même sa mère ne savait rien. Green savait qu'il en voulait encore à Red pour ça. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il était, il faisait sa vie comme il se sentait de la faire, sans prendre la peine de consulter qui que ce soit. C'était un peu sa liberté personnelle. Mais Green aimerait que Red change, au moins sur ce point-là.

"T'as prévenu pépé au moins ?"

La question de sa soeur le fit sortir du flot de pensées dans lequel il ne savait pas qu'il s'était piégé.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est lui qui m'a mit en contact avec les Magnolia justement. Il était plutôt content.

\- Bah tu m'étonnes, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu sors de ton coin."

Green fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça ?

\- Bah, Nina se posa le temps de trouver ses mots, c'est pas que tu fais rien de ta vie, loin de là. Mais tu restes focalisé sur les mêmes choses ? Ou alors tu as toujours un recul. Tu vadrouilles au hasard dans Kanto, parfois Johto, comme si tu cherchais quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'assez stimulant pour toi. Aucun dresseur ne semble te motiver, tu as un travail, champion, mais tu n'as pas envie de rester à l'arène. Tu interagis avec du monde mais en même temps tu sembles détaché. Je ne dirais pas ennuyé mais un peu comme ça ? Avant tu avais Red et ta rivalité avec Red te motivait. Mais maintenant qu'il est là-haut, inaccessible, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu râles comme pour montrer qu'il t'agace et que tu devrais même plus le considérer. Mais en même temps, tu vas continuer à aller le chercher. Tu te plains qu'il est sans coeur de rester là-haut sans lien avec aucun de ses proches mais d'une certaine manière tu fais la même chose parce que tu le suis encore. C'est comme si l'ombre de Red était addictive."

Ce que disait Nina ne plaisait pas à Green. Il savait qu'elle s'en rendait compte, et que Leo aussi, vu le regard compatissant qu'il lui lançait. Mais il se contentait de baisser les yeux vers son café, le sirotant continuellement

"J'exagère quand je dis ça, je sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve que ce quotidien n'est pas assez pour toi. Je me rappelle quand tu es allé à Kalos, tu étais rafraîchis. Comme si un vent de nouveauté était passé sur toi. Tu semblais si détendu, il y avait une nouvelle cadence à tes pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est simplement l'air de romance d'Illumis qui t'inspirait..." elle lui fit un sourire sympathique "...mais personnellement je pense que c'est le détachement qu'il te fallait. Quitter Kanto te fait du bien. Tu es un voyageur Green. Tu aimes découvrir, tu aimes combattre de nouvelles personnes mais au bout d'un moment, voyager dans Kanto ne t'apportes plus rien. Ce n'est plus du voyage si ces trajets deviennent presque quotidien. En plus, on ne va pas se mentir, Kanto et Johto ne sont pas des régions qui évoluent, elles restent, éternelles, certains diront que c'est ce qui fait leur charme mais Green ce charme ne va pas te berner toi."

Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier puis continua :

"La solution de Red a été de s'isoler dans une nature sauvage et la plus dangereuse de nos régions. Sauf que la différence entre toi et Red, ce n'est pas une histoire de qui a accomplit quoi, qui serait meilleur, mais de comment vous êtes. Red ne se posera pas autant de questions que toi. À vrai dire si je ne le connaissais pas mieux je dirais que c'est un enfant. Mais toi je pense que découvrir de nouvelles régions et rencontrer des gens ne peut que t'aider.

\- Maman j'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouteille de jus de fruit.

\- Passe-moi la mon chéri."

Green était reconnaissant qu'Antoine est interrompu sa mère. Le sujet ne fut pas ré-abordé ensuite. Leo avait directement embrayé sur un sujet plus plaisant pour Green, jugeant que c'était déjà assez pour lui. Ils continuèrent de discuter comme ça tranquillement.

"Mais comment tu vas te débrouiller avec ça, Leo montra le plâtre, quand tu seras à Galar ?

\- Je me débrouillerai bien, je suis assez dégourdi.

\- Oui mais même, ce serait mieux s'il y avait quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, déjà rien que pour les bagages. Tu peux demander à Morty par exemple ?

\- Mmh... Je pense que Morty préférera rester à l'arène."

Il vérifia l'heure sur son pokématos.

"D'ailleurs moi je vais décoller. Faut justement que j'aille faire acte de présence à l'arène sinon Peter va me décimer."

Il fit un bisou sur le crâne d'Antoine qui avait du jus d'orange autour de la bouche, caressa Evoli sur ses genoux et se fit raccompagner à la porte par le jeune couple.

Comme il n'allait pas avoir le temps d'aller à Jadielle à pieds, il sortit son Roucarnage afin de voler jusqu'à son arène. Pour le remercier, il lui caressa le plumage à l'arriver avant de le rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

"Merci mon beau."

Il entra dans l'arène.

"Salut mes nazes, alors combien de challengers aujourd'hui ?"

Ce fut Brooke qui fut la première à lui répondre alors qu'elle s'occupait de mettre à jour le carnet de l'accueil. C'était son tour cette semaine.

"Aucun, tu te doutes bien. Ta visite à Red s'est mal passé je présume ?"

Elle regardait directement vers son plâtre.

"En quelques sortes ouais.

\- Ah ça y est, Red en a enfin eu marre et t'as poussé du Mont Argenté ?"

C'était Cody. Green fit mine de le dévisager. Joëlle lui avait déjà fait cette blague mais il avait l'impression qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que ce soit les deux seules fois où il l'avait entendu. Ses proches semblaient tous aimer se foutre de lui en continu.

"Si un des deux pousse l'autre du Mont Argenté ce serait moi honnêtement."

Cody le regarda dubitatif.

"Si un des deux voulait pousser l'autre ce serait toi, oui. Mais tu n'arriverai pas à faire bouger Red."

Le commentaire fit rire Brooke qui rajouta.

"D'ailleurs à tous les coups il a déjà essayé plusieurs fois. Tu te rappelles quand il était prêt à tout pour le faire descendre ?

\- Honnêtement à la place de Red je serai resté juste pour le faire chier.

\- C'est ça moquez-vous de moi, souffla Green, je vais dans le bureau si vous avez besoin de moi ne m'appelait pas. Salut Stef' !"

Avec ces mots il fit un signe de main à Stefan qu'il venait d'apercevoir au fond de l'arène, en train de tester les tapis roulants. Puis il alla s'installer au bureau.

Ce qu'ils appelaient le bureau était une autre pièce de l'arène qui servait également de salle de pause. Elle était appelée le bureau parce qu'il y avait juste un bureau dans le fond de la pièce. Les arènes ne se composaient pas que de leur salle de défi et leur terrain. Souvent il y avait d'autres pièces comme les vestiaires et des chambres pour le l'équipe de travail bien qu'elles ne servent pas toujours. Un terrain extérieur était placé à l'arrière de l'arène et il y avait une terrasse sur le toit, non-visible de l'extérieur grâce à l'architecture des arènes Kantonienne.

Green trouvait que cette journée commençait à être longue. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Il se disait que pour s'apaiser il irait dormir au Bourg-Palette ce soir plutôt qu'à l'arène. Il préférait toujours son lit là-bas. Et puis ça lui ferait passer du temps avec son grand-père, l'occasion était parfaite puisque normalement il y avait un match prometteur ce soir sur la 12. Pépé et lui avait toujours aimé regarder des matchs. Puis il avait toujours adoré cette facette chez le vieux, celle du grand dresseur qu'il était. Bien que le professeur Chen s'était voué à la recherche il était quand même un passionné de combat, un grand stratège et un homme déterminé. Il avait gagné la ligue de son temps. Quand il était plus jeune, Green ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-père avait gâché son potentiel, d'après lui, et bien d'autres personnes à qui il avait eu l'occasion d'en parler et qui avait connu son grand-père à cette période, il aurait pu être un dresseur de grande renommée. Mais maintenant Green comprenait, Samuel Chen était fait pour être chercheur, la renommée qu'il aurait eu en tant que dresseur ne valait pas celle qu'il avait en tant que chercheur. Certes les gens étaient plus époustouflés, impressionnés par le dresseur, c'était plus parlant, plus explosif. On avait l'impression que c'était plus dur vu l'effort physique, l'action, les duels serrés. Mais le professeur Chen avait révolutionné la recherche. Voire le monde et le point de vue de tous par rapport aux pokémons. Et puis c'était ce qu'il aimait, il était serein mais continuait de chercher partout toute connaissance qu'il pourrait apporter au monde, guidé par une curiosité sincère. Il avait laissé son titre de champion juste après l'avoir obtenu pour se lancer dans la recherche, inspiré pendant son voyage mais ne voulant pas le couper court. Décidément c'était quelques choses d'habituel chez les plus grands champions du Plateau Indigo de lâche leur titre juste après l'avoir obtenu. Et c'était avec ce grand champion que Green regardait ses matchs, pas qu'il n'en soit pas un lui-même, et qui lui apportait une perspective différente et intéressante sur les combats qu'ils observaient. Et il savait que son grand-père apprécier aussi de pouvoir voir sa perspective à lui.

C'était donc une bonne soirée qui s'annonçait pour les Chen en soit. Maintenant il devait trouver quelque chose à faire pour meubler son temps à l'arène. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver puisqu'il y avait déjà songé sur le trajet jusqu'à l'arène. Il saisit son pokématos et sélectionna un contact, tapotant des doigts sur son bureau en attendant une réponse.

"Allô ? Ouais Morty, tu vas ?"

Il comptait lui demander pour Galar. Les deux commencèrent à discuter, s'informant sur ce que chacun devenait.

"J'ai voulu aller voir Red y a quelques jours.

\- Ouais et ?

\- Je me suis fracturé le poignet.

\- Je sentais bien que quelque chose t'étais arrivé.

\- Et tu t'es pas inquiété ?

\- Bah non."

Green rit un peu.

"Je vais faire comme si cet échange n'avait pas eu lieu, mais c'est bien parce que t'es l'amour de ma vie.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir mon coeur."

Green lui fit un bruit de baiser bien audible avant de continuer plus sérieusement.

"Non en vrai, c'était pour le prévenir que je comptais partir à Galar dans 2-3 semaines.

\- Mhm.

\- D'ailleurs-

\- Là tu veux me demander si je veux venir avec toi comme t'as ton plâtre."

Green se mit à bégayer avant de se reprendre.

"Arrêtes de faire ça, c'est super déstabilisant.

\- Faut bien que je sois capable de deviner ce que mon âme-soeur pense.

\- Oh arrête je sens mon coeur s'emballer.

\- Mais non je peux pas, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail à l'arène. Et les soeurs vont avoir besoin de moi.

\- Ah mince.

\- Désolé, mais je refuserai pas que tu me tiennes à jour régulièrement.

\- T'inquiète, c'était déjà prévu. Mais pour compenser accompagne moins jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, Peter m'oblige à rester à l'arène mais c'est ennuyant, occupe-moi."

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement même après que l'heure soit passée mais Mortimer devait le laisser au bout d'un moment. Une histoire comme quoi il sentait Eusine arriver à toute vitesse. Ça faisait du bien de parler au champion spectre. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient pas échangés. Les deux s'entendaient vraiment suite à des réunions entre champions organisées régulièrement par le Plateau Indigo. Ils gardaient contact depuis des années déjà et traînaient ensemble quand ils pouvaient. Il se sentait bien quand il parlait avec lui. Mortimer était ce genre de personne a l'aura paisible et vraiment c'était ce dont Green avait besoin de temps en temps, de paix.

Par contre il se retrouvait sans personne pour Galar et ça l'embêtait un peu.

"Bah alors Green t'es toujours là ?"

C'était Stefan, il venait se servir dans le frigo, en sortant un bout d'un gâteau que Cody avait sûrement fait pour l'arène.

"Ouais, j'étais en appel avec Morty.

\- Ah cool, il va bien ? Tu veux un peu ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le gateau.

\- Non merci. Et oui, oui il va bien.

\- Cool."

Stefan s'installa à table. La salle resta silencieuse excepté pour les bruits de cuillères contre l'assiette.

"Stefan.

\- Hm ?

\- Ça te dirais un voyage à Galar ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ça y est, il se sentait enfin commencer à sombrer dans le sommeil, bien tranquillement, bercé par le bruit de fond des discussions avoisinantes qu'il entendait à peine même pleinement conscient. Un sentiment de paix venait alors que sa conscience commençait à s'en aller.

Et il aurait être en train de dormir seulement un instant après s'il n'avait pas senti son bras se faire agripper brutalement.

Green échappa un long soupire avant de retirer lentement son masque de sommeil.

"Stefan."

La pression sur son bras disparu.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à résister à côté d'un beau mâle, tenta de plaisanter Stefan.  
\- C'est ton premier vol ?"

Vu l'expression de Stefan, c'était le cas.

Ils venaient à peine d'embarquer dans leur vol en direction de Winscor. Il faisait nuit et c'était pour ça que Green s'était installé afin de dormir. Pour douze heures de vol il préférait s'endormir tant qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire facilement pour ne pas se retrouver à juste attendre sans rien faire. Certes il pouvait s'occuper autrement mais il préférait le faire quand il ne resterait plus beaucoup de temps de trajet et s'endormir maintenant pour réduire ses chances de se lasser et ne plus rien trouver pour s'occuper. Surtout qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus patiente, comme le savait déjà la plupart de son entourage.

Mais il avait fallu que Stefan ait peur de l'avion. Et l'idiot n'avait même pas pensé à le prévenir.

"Peut-être ?"

L'avion commençait à peine à bouger quand il avait attrapé le bras de Green, c'était juste l'anticipation qui tracassait le dresseur de son arène. Green échappa un petit soupire et se permit d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Stefan avec un petit sourire. Il rétracta ensuite son bras pour pouvoir chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

"Brooke avait le même problème la première fois qu'elle m'a accompagné à un meeting à Unys. Tiens."

Il avait trouvé ses chewing gum et tendait le paquet à Stefan qui le remercia un peu gêné.

"Ça t'aidera pour le décollage. Te tracasse pas trop essaie de dormir si tu peux." Il rangea son paquet et remit son masque, se réinstallant tranquillement. "Mais laisse-moi dormir par contre."

Stefan avait un sourire alors qu'il commençait à croquer dans son chewing-gum. C'était facile d'oublier que Green pouvait être attentionné. Ce n'était pas qu'il le cachait mais il préférait mettre d'autres côtés de sa personnalité en avant, préférant paraître condescendant voire des fois égocentrique. C'était comme s'il travaillait pour garder sa façade de petit con. Après tout tout le monde s'était habitué à plaisanter avec lui en jouant avec cette image qu'il renvoyait, le charriant pour ça. Mais en réalité Green était plutôt attentionné. Après tout c'était pour ça qu'il était un aussi bon dresseur. Stefan s'était déjà fait la remarque qu'il aurait fait un bon grand frère également.

Sur ces pensées, Stefan ferma ses yeux, essayant de se détendre et le vol se passa sans encombres. Green s'était réveillé deux heures avant la fin. Stefan avait également réussit à s'endormir un peu après. Ils avaient discuté calmement pendant le temps restant entre leurs éveils et l'atterrissage de l'avion à Winscor. Ils eurent du mal à sortir de l'aéroport, le temps de récupérer leurs bagages et de repérer la sortie tout en circulant dans la foule qui était vraiment plus dense à Winscor que celle de Safrania.

"Normalement, Sonya nous attends au café de combat de la ville, j'ai l'adresse sur mon pokémat-  
-Green ?"

Étonné d'être appelé dans une ville, voire une région, où il connaissait personne, Green se tourna vers son interlocutrice. C'était une jeune rousse en blouse de scientifique. À côté d'elle se tenait un homme en tenue équestre, ce à quoi Green ne s'attendait pas en plein milieu de Winscor. Et visiblement Stefan non plus vu comment il dévisageait l'homme. Green lui mit un coup de coude discrètement pour lui faire remarquer ce qu'il faisait.

"Sonya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Tarak tenait à te rencontrer mais son sens de l'orientation est catastrophique j'ai préféré lui dire de me retrouver à la gare, c'était plus près pour lui que le café de combat."

Tarak ? Mais... Green réalisa. C'est vrai qu'il lui était familier, comment avait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ? Stefan exprima sa réalisation.

"Vous êtes le champion, non ?"

Tarak leur sourit, s'avançant en tendant la main à Stefan.

"L'ancien champion maintenant mais je m'occupe de la Tour de Combat de Galar. Enchanté."

Oui, l'ancien champion. Green se rappelait très bien du match où Tarak s'était, enfin, fait battre. C'était la finale du dernier tournoi de Galar, celui qui avait donné à Green l'idée de venir à Galar.

Green attrapa de sa main valide la main qui était maintenant tendue vers lui et la serra vigoureusement.

"Content de te rencontrer, Tarak ! J'ai déjà vu quelques uns de tes matchs, c'était super impressionnant ! Tes tactiques notamment, c'est super agréable à regarder."

Tarak ne lâcha pas la poigne après avoir serré sa main et Green pu remarquer la manière dont il le regardait, beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Pas que Green ne soit pas habitué mais pas de la part d'un maître.

"Moi aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer Green ! Quand Sonya m'a annoncé qu'elle allait rencontré le Green Chen je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir aussi. Je suis un fan."

Green se sentit rougir et passa sa main enfin libre dans sa nuque. Il rit un peu.

"Fan ? Voyons, je ne suis qu'un champion d'arène, rien d'exceptionnel."

Stefan dévisageait fortement Green à ce moment. Ça ne lui allait pas de jouer la modestie il avait envie de lui vomir dessus. Green se rendait très bien compte de ce que son collègue pensait mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il était réellement gêné, comme Tarak était une légende qu'il ne connaissait que des médias, ça lui faisait étrange que celui-ci s'identifie comme étant le fan parmi eux d'eux.

"Si, si. Tu as bien été le champion de Kanto. Et j'ai entendu dire que les dresseurs là-bas étaient exceptionnels, je prévoyais même d'y faire un tour. Et quand je dis que je suis fan de toi, je pèse mes mots. J'ai déjà vu certains de tes combats et ton style de combat est impressionnant, à chaque fois Dracaufeu et moi ne pouvons pas tenir en place.  
-Si tu veux bien Tarak, on pourrait aller au café pour que tu continues de flirter ? interrompit Sonya. L'ambiance correspondra mieux."

La remarque fit rire Tarak, visiblement pas étonné de ce genre de commentaire de la part de son amie. Sonya adressa un sourire désolé à Green et Stefan.

"Excuse-le Green, il ne tient pas en place quand il s'agit de combat et de dresseur. Enfin surtout quand il s'agit de combat et de dresseur.  
-Honnêtement c'est compréhensible. avoua Green.  
-Sinon, le trajet s'est bien passé ? Pas trop fatigué ?  
-Non ça va mais je pense qu'on fera pas grand chose aujourd'hui histoire de vraiment dormir, ça te va Stefan ?"

"T'es un gamin Stefan."

Stefan lui lança un regard indigné alors qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche une grande cuillère de sa glace Kings of Galar cinq boules parfumées vanille, chocolat, caramel, noix de hoenn et orange sanguine avec des morceaux de lava cookies. Il s'empressa de l'ingurgiter pour ensuite pointer sa cuillère en direction de Green.

"J'ai plein de plaisirs dans la vie, Green, et pourtant aucun d'eux vient de toi alors à ta place je n'oserai même pas dire un mot à l'encontre du king of Galar, surtout si tu veux que je continue de couper tes viandes."

Le groupe était maintenant installés au café de combat, profitant de leur desserts. Sauf pour Green, il avait pris un espresso n'étant jamais sorti de la phase où il essayait de prétendre être un adulte.

"Demain je vais à un colloque avec d'autres professeurs, entama Sonya, je pourrai pas vous guider mais Nabil, mon assistant, s'est porté volontaire. Il faudrait que vous preniez un des trains pour Kickenham qui arrive avant 14h, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire le tour. Ton rendez-vous est bien à 16h ?"

Pour sacrifier ni son voyage, ni sa santé, Green avait pris rendez-vous dans un centre de rééducation à Galar. Puisque de toute manière il comptait rester un bon moment sur Galar, prendre le temps pour un suivi n'allait pas interférer avec son emploi du temps. Il pouvait donc concilier les deux.

"Ouais, on devrait pouvoir s'organiser tranquillement. Ton colloque c'est sur quoi ?  
-C'est sur le transformisme temporaire. On rassemble des spécialistes de la méga-évolution de Kalos pour l'occasion."

De son côté, peu intéressé par ce genre de discussions scientifiques contrairement aux deux petits enfants de professeurs pokémon, Tarak entamait une discussion avec un Stefan sans se rendre compte que celui-ci était assez gêné de la familiarité d'un maître.

"Avec Augustine ? s'exclama Green."

Sonya le dévisagea, confuse.

"Augustine ?  
-Excuse-moi, s'empressa Green, je parle du professeur Platane.  
\- Ah oui ! Il vient bien sûr, avec ses assistants je crois ? Tu le connais ?"

Green se sentit sourire, se rappelant de son voyage à Kalos. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Augustine Platane, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble.

"Oui, y a quelques années je suis allé étudier dans son laboratoire. Vraiment un homme sympathique, toujours capable de rendre une conversation intéressante. C'est un homme à rencontrer, n'hésite pas à aller lui parler. Tu perdrais à ne pas le faire."

Green avait l'impression de faire de la publicité pour un autre humain mais dans le cas du professeur Platane c'était compréhensif. Green échangeait encore des mails avec lui de temps en temps. Contrairement à comment pouvait être les autres personnes aussi charismatique que Platane, celui-ci était très accessible et énormément social. Même pour Green qui se considérait comme quelqu'un maintenant facilement le contact avec beaucoup de dresseurs, Augustine avait ce don qui consistait à convaincre tous ses interlocuteurs d'être ses bons amis. Une sympathie et un amour pour autrui qui le rendait si aimable.

"Tu as déjà fait méga-évoluer un de tes pokémons Green ? demanda Tarak  
\- Une fois ouais, Augustine m'avait prêté une gemme sésame histoire que j'essaie. Tortank en garde un bon souvenir."

Tarak s'était tout de suite ré-intéressé à la discussion avec l'opportunité de mêler les pokémons et les combats au sujet.

"J'ai toujours voulu essayer, des combats avec mega-évolutions doivent être fou.  
\- Ouais c'est pas mal, j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire plus d'un. Mais j'ai jamais autant senti le lien entre moi et Tortank qu'à ce moment. J'aimerai me récupérer ma propre gemme sésame et Tortankite. Voire d'autres méga-gemmes pour mes autres pokémon."

Le maître le regardait lui parler comme un enfant à qui on vendait du rêve. Clairement, il n'avait pas volé sa place de champion pokémon vu la passion qu'il semblait porter.

"J'aimerai tellement tester un jour mais je suis pas sûr que mes pokémons puissent.  
\- Si, justement j'ai déjà vu un Dracaufeu mega-évoluer."

Celui de Red. Il n'avait jamais trop compris comment mais Red avait réussi à se dégoter une gemme sésame ainsi qu'une dracaufite. Comme d'habitude, l'ermite arrivait toujours à se récupérer facilement tout ce Green voulait. Il ne connaissait même pas le concept de méga-évolution alors que Green était aller l'étudier avec le spécialiste en la matière et c'était lui qui avait réussi à récupérer des gemmes. Ça n'agaçait plus vraiment Green maintenant, ce genre de chose, il était habitué il fallait dire et puis il ne pouvait pas toujours réagir comme un enfant. Red et Dracaufeu méritaient la méga-évolution, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Red était très proche de ses pokémons. Il était même proche que de ses pokémons. Et puis Green pouvait admettre que Dracaufeu était impressionnant à voir, et à combattre, méga-évolué. Bien qu'il n'essaierait pas de le ré-affronter sous cette forme sans avoir lui-même de gemme sésame.

"Justement, intervint Sonya, Dracaufeu est un cas particulier sur le plan de la méga-évolution. C'est le seul à avoir deux types de méga-gemmes. Le Professeur Platane a écrit un article dessus.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Dracaufeu."

Tarak semblait jubilait et personne ne pris la peine de lui préciser que son Dracaufeu ne représentait pas tous les Dracaufeu en général. Green savait que Stefan l'aurait fait si c'était lui. Pour se venger de cette simple pensée, il prit le dernier lava cookie restant dans le King of Galar de son dresseur d'arène, sous le regard indigné de celui-ci qui s'était tant retenu pour le garder jusqu'à la fin.

Pendant que Stefan était occupé à s'en prendre à Green, Sonya s'adressa à Tarak.

"T'as eu des nouvelles de Roy récemment ?  
-Ouais, quelques messages. Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai remarqué qu'il postait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. avoua-t-elle."

Tarak songea un instant, essayant de se rappeler si Roy lui avait dit quoi que ce soit.

"Peut-être qu'il a pas grand chose à poster ?  
-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Roy n'a pas besoin d'avoir quoi que ce soit à poster pour le faire.  
-Je m'inquiète pas trop, il sait se débrouiller. Puis il nous dira bien non ?"

Sonya ne le questionna pas plus, acceptant cette conclusion à la conversation.

Une fois le repas terminé, le groupe partit faire visiter Winscor aux deux Kantonnais. Green, Tarak et par moment Stefan partageaient une grande discussion sur leurs différentes manières de dresser et faire combattre leurs pokémons pendant que Sonya intervenait pour raconter des anecdotes et des informations sur la ville et Galar.

Green apprit qu'après sa première défaite à la ligue, Tarak avait racheté une grande toure au nord de Winscor, la transformant en tout de combat. Il devait admettre que l'ancien champion était un personnage intéressant. Contrairement à lui qui, une fois après avoir été battu, s'était contenté de se rabattre au titre de champion en ne pensant qu'à sa carrière qui avait été coupé court. Il n'avait pas cherché à y trouver une continuité, se contentant juste d'un rôle qu'il considérait comme "moins bien" que celui dont il rêvait. Tarak, lui, s'était directement dirigé vers une autre voie et avait en un rien de temps trouvé un projet qui lui tenait à cœur. L'objectif de Tarak était non pas de seulement devenir plus fort mais que les dresseurs de Galar deviennent plus forts dans l'ensemble. Il voulait être suivis par les siens dans son progrès. C'est pour ça que l'installation d'une tour de combat était parfaite.

Il avait également vaguement appris qui était l'ancien propriétaire de la tour, et apparemment de l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient dormir. Un ancien président de la ligue de Galar. Suite à une histoire compliquée il serait incarcéré et les Galariens évitaient de trop parler de lui, ayant un sentiment mitigé à son sujet. De ce que Green avait compris il aurait mit Galar en danger, d'une quelconque manière. Stefan avait posé quelques questions à ce sujet mais Green n'avait pas spécialement chercher à en savoir plus.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer, non pas sans un échange de numéros. Sonya avait même voulu créer une conversation de groupe mais les pokématos des deux Kantonnais n'étaient pas compatibles avec les applications de discussion du Mostismart Galarien. Ou plutôt aucune des applications du Motisapp étaient compatibles avec leur pokématos. C'était à ce genre de moment que Green s'avouait pas très fier de la technologie de sa région.

Il continua le reste de sa soirée avec Stefan, profitant un peu trop de l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient d'abord fait livrer de la nourriture, appréciant la qualité différente par rapport à ce qu'ils mangeaient habituellement. Ils profitèrent également de l'intérieur de leur chambre, notamment de l'écran plat où un match entre Peter et Sandra était diffusé. Les deux dresseurs de Jadielle avaient bien sûr commencé à encourager Sandra plutôt que leur supérieur hiérarchique, par pure rancune amicale, bien que se doutant de quelle allait être l'issu du match. Ne trouvant pas quoi faire après la victoire de Peter, ils allèrent découvrir le balcon et la vu qu'il offrait, commentant les alentours et essayant de distinguer les divers monuments Galariens dans le paysage nocturne. Mais suite à une idée soudaine tout droit sortie de l'esprit de Stefan, ils finirent leur soirée à explorer tout l'hôtel à petits pas, à une heure où la plupart dormaient et où, malgré les nombreux lieux de l'hôtel encore actif, ils pouvaient prétendre être des aventuriers nocturnes, se perdant dans l'immense bâtiment. Ils se perdirent même effectivement à un moment, galérant à retrouver leur chambre.

Chambre 420, chambre 420...

Nabil était dans l'ascenseur de la Rose de Winscor, vérifiant une dernière fois les indications que Sonya lui avait envoyé par message alors que la cage de fer s'arrêtait à chaque étage pour accueillir de nouvelles personnes, notamment des touristes qui rentraient à leur chambre d'hôtel pour manger, ayant déjà passé une matinée à explorer un quelconque coin de Winscor. Mais il avait également pu reconnaître un dresseur. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué en même temps, vu que le jeune parlait avec enthousiasme de leur match à venir à son Fulgudog. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormit dans cet hôtel, lui-même arrivait au moment le plus important de sa carrière de dresseur. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu il fallait dire.

Au quatrième étage il sortit enfin de l'ascenseur, prenant le temps de regarder de quel côté du couloir il devait aller pour aller soit dans les 410 soit dans les 420 et il se dirigea vers la première porte à sa droite, côté ascenseur, appuyant brièvement sur la sonnette. Il attendit quelques instants, hésitant à rappuyer mais s'arrêta quand il entendit quelque chose cogner puis des pas précipités à travers la porte. Peu de temps après, un homme débraillé se trouvait devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air confus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un ancien champion de Kanto dans cet état de bon matin.

"C'est qui ? pouvait-il entendre marmonné plus loin dans la chambre."

Nabil sourit gentiment en tendant la main à Green.

"Je suis Nabil, l'assistant de Sonya. Elle vous a bien parlé de moi ?"

L'apprenti professeur pu observer la réalisation lente au travers l'expression du champion de Jadielle, amusé. Le plus âgé s'empressa de lui serrer la main.

"Excuse-moi, Sonya m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais à cette heure-là mais on s'est endormis tard hier.  
-C'est rien, honnêtement j'aurai fait la même, rit Nabil."

Green l'invita à l'intérieur alors qu'un autre long "c'est quiii" pouvait être entendu. Il s'excusa ensuite, lui indiquant d'abord la partie cuisine et lui montrant la machine à café mise à disposition avant d'aller se changer. Entre les bruits de la machine cosmeo, l'assistant pouvait entendre des "debout marmotte" et quelques chamailleries. Il le cachait bien pour l'instant, l'état de Green aidant, mais Nabil était tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer un grand dresseur. Il avait beau ne plus être un dresseur lui-même, du moins dresseur de compétition, il était toujours passionné par les combats. Depuis qu'il était tout petit il était dans ça et avoir Tarak comme frère n'aidait pas. Et rencontrer un grand dresseur l'intimidait.

"J'espère que t'étais pas pressé, parce que là le temps que Stef soit paré tu peux attendre.  
\- Non justement, c'est pour ça qu'on avait prévu aussi tôt."

Il était arrivé à 10h30, leur laissant pas mal de temps pour aller manger avant leur départ, en comptant tous les déplacements au sein de Winscor. Nabil aida Green pour préparer les cafés de lui et Stefan, ce qui était moins évident avec son bras invalide.

"Un lien avec Tarak ?"

Le jeune releva soudainement la tête vers Green, confus un instant. Green avait un petit sourire confiant, une certaine fierté dans sa déduction.

"T'as déjà rencontré mon frangin ?  
\- Ouais, il était avec Sonya quand elle nous a rejoint hier, plutôt cool.  
\- Fait pas le malin Green."

C'était Stefan qui entrait dans la pièce, enchaînant avec un bâillement.

"T'étais bien content. Puis sans lui t'aurai jamais voulu venir à Galar."

Stefan attrapa sa tasse, remerciant Nabil au passage.

"Si ce merdeux s'est dit que ce serait bien d'ignorer ses responsabilités de champion d'arène pour se dandiner à Galar c'est parce qu'il a vu ton frère combattre."

Green cacha son visage dans sa main, échappant un sanglot embarrassé.

"Ne dévoile pas mes sentiments cachés à son frère !"

Nabil échappa un rire.

"Ouais les combats de Tarak en ont fait tomber plus d'un, je comprends."

Green fit mine d'essuyer une larme avec un petit "merci".

"Mais oui, le style de combat de ton frère est vraiment impressionnant. On comprend comment il a su tenir son titre aussi longtemps.  
\- Oui, Tarak est incroyable ! Je loupe jamais ses combats !  
\- Bah justement je comptais regarder des rediffusions tant que j'y étais, si t'as des matchs à recommander."

La discussion continua sur Tarak puis sur d'autres dresseurs matchs, les trois garçons discutant leurs cafés à la main puis devant leur repas et enfin en direction de la gare.

La gare de Winscor était bondée. Même si Green avait beaucoup voyagé et vu pire, ça le surprenait toujours, lui qui venait du petit Bourg-Palette. Heureusement que Nabil était là pour leur faciliter la tâche, connaissant déjà bien les lieux. C'était la première fois que Green montait dans ce genre de train, au design beaucoup plus industriel que ceux qu'il pouvait emprunter à Kanto. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien le charme que Galar avait à refuser de remodeler l'apparence de la région pour suivre la modernité et son aspect simpliste. Galar était un mélange d'univers de ce qu'il avait vu, chaque partie de la région respirait une atmosphère unique. Une ville forestière l'avait particulièrement étonné, lui rappelant des bois de sorciers, d'étranges champignons luminescents parmi les feuillage épais. Il comptait bien y faire un tour pendant son séjour, pour voir ça de plus près.

L'intérieur du train était plus moderne que l'extérieur, heureusement. Il fallait dire qu'industriel ne rimait pas forcément avec confort et chaque compartiment était prêt à accueillir correctement les voyageurs, que ce soit pour un long ou court trajet. L'installation par compartiment offrait une intimité que Green ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre et il en profitait pour découvrir les paysages de Galar par la fenêtre.

"Y a pas beaucoup de coins habités, fit remarquer Stefan."

C'est vrai que depuis leur départ de Winscor, Green n'en avait vu aucun, même au loin. Et pourtant ça faisait déjà un moment que le train avait quitté la gare. Par contre, Green plissa les yeux, il pouvait voir quelque chose se mouvoir au loin. Et vu la distance, il avait bien l'impression que l'objet en mouvement était en réalité assez grand. Est-ce que c'était...

"C'est les terres sauvages, expliqua Nabil, elle est pas vraiment habitable. Tu vois là-bas ?"

Il désigna l'endroit où Green regardait.

"C'est un Galopa dynamaxé. Beaucoup de pokémons dynamaxent régulièrement dans les Terres Sauvages, ça les rend plutôt dangereuses mais c'est un bon endroit pour s'entraîner. Là y a pas beaucoup de dresseurs mais en période de Ligue tous les participants y sont."

C'est vrai que ça devait être intéressant de pouvoir s'entraîner dans un contexte aussi sauvage plutôt que sur quelques routes entre des villes. Justement, ça lui rappelait un peu le Mont Argenté. Il allait souvent s'y entraîner à un moment de sa carrière de champion d'arène, avant de découvrir qui y avait élu domicile, ce qui avait coupé son envie de s'entraîner là-bas. D'ailleurs Red aurait sûrement adoré les terres sauvages, la zone avait l'air de s'étendre sur un espace beaucoup plus grand, et la zone ayant moins de dénivelés, elle semblait parfaite pour les combats. Sans compter les pokémons dynamaxés qui offraient un challenge unique qui n'était clairement pas disponible au Mont Argenté. Green utilisa justement ce sujet pour éviter d'encore penser à son ancien rival.

"Mais ils s'approchent pas trop des villes ?  
-Non, c'est surveillé, surtout par les champions d'arène. Et puis..."

Nabil sembla amusé en lançant un regard vers le Galopa qui disparu du paysage justement à ce moment-là.

"...Y a des dresseurs sur place qui s'en occupent assez rapidement."

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver suite à cette discussion. Et Green aimait déjà beaucoup trop Kickenham. La ville imposante était impressionnante avec ses aspects de forteresse. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un univers de fantaisie féodale un peu comme dans Les Matches du Throne ou Le Maître des Anneaux. Encore plus avec les aspects draconites qui laissait tout de suite deviner la spécialité de l'arène locale. Il avait tellement envie de visiter la ville, là, tout de suite mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait d'abord que lui et Stefan s'installent dans l'appartement qu'il louait pour son temps à Galar. Puis il avait son rendez-vous au centre de rééducation. Il regrettait presque de pas l'avoir prévu pour plus tard mais il savait qu'il aurait encore moins été motivé pour y aller. Il laissa ses pokémons à Nabil et Stefan pour qu'ils s'en occupent, prenant juste Tortank avec lui. IGrâce aux indications de la carte de son pokématos, il ne tarda pas à trouver le centre.

Il avait justement choisi un centre qui se spécialisait dans l'entraide entre le pokémon et le dresseur dans le processus de rééducation. Les deux options, avec ou sans, étaient disponibles dans le centre mais comme il savait qu'il n'allait pas spécialement s'amuser à ses rendez-vous, il préférait être en compagnie de Tortank, c'était déjà plus encourageant.

Il fut accueillit convenablement dans le cabinet de son kinésithérapeute qui lui fait quelques tests et enquêtes pour pouvoir décider comment son traitement aller se dérouler et comment Tortank pourrait aider pour celui-ci. Il était ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser, même si c'était seulement le temps des test, de son écharpe d'immobilisation. C'était pas la chose la plus confortable et surtout, la plus esthétique. Il avait vraiment hâte que tout ça soit fini honnêtement.

Le rendez-vous se passa rapidement et Green se retrouva vite à l'extérieur du bâtiment, soupirant.

"Et bien, j'ai hâte que ce soit fini Tortank."

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, Tortank se précipitait vers sa droite. Il le suivi du regard, surpris. Son pokémon venait de rattraper un dresseur sur le point de tomber alors que les béquilles de celui-ci tombaient sur le sol. Le pokémon de ce dresseur, que Green ne reconnaissait pas, n'avait clairement pas la morphologie la plus utile pour sauver son dresseur dans ce genre de situation avec des membres trop courts par rapports à son corps pour espérer le rattraper. Green s'avança avec un sourire, fier de son camarade.

"Tout va bien ?  
-Ouais merci, j'ai pas l'habitude des béquilles."

Green trouvait le dresseur familier et essayait non activement de se rappeler s'il l'avait vraiment déjà vu quelque part pendant qu'il se baissait pour attraper les béquilles de son bras valide. Il les tendit au dresseur alors que Tortank l'aidait à se maintenir en attendant.

"Ah super merci..."

Le dresseur sembla percuter quelque chose.

"Green Chen ? s'exclama-t-il."

Apparemment, lui aussi avait un visage familier.


End file.
